


Always expect the unexpected.

by szvms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drabble, Episode Related, Feelings, M/M, Sick Steve McGarrett, Worried Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: "I’m dealing with radiation poisoning, Danny. It sometimes makes me sick to the point where I seriously start to question everything."





	Always expect the unexpected.

\- Seriously, why did you decide to give me the hat TODAY? No occasion needed?

Danny has always been a curious guy. If a certain behavior is definitely unexpected then he’s willing to dig deep into the situation until he gets what he wants. Being a detective means watching intently people and if Danny was 100% honest with himself, he’d admit Steve’s sometimes hard to read, it worries him to death.

\- It was just me being nice and understanding, Danny!

\- Okay! I’d believe you, really! But my senses are going mad right now and I know it’s no good!

Steve’s body language speaks volumes even though his mind is trying so hard to avoid this conversation. He’s not ready but he probably won’t ever be ready so he lets it flow. It won’t take Danny long to finally get it out of him.

\- Danny…

\- Tell me.

\- You wanna deal with it right now? Okay, I gave it to you because I was afraid that later on I wouldn’t make it.

\- …What? I’m like 100% sure you’d be the first person to visit my restaurant so what the hell are you talking about?

\- I…maybe it was me trying to let you know that you have to hurry up if you want me to visit “Steve’s”?

Danny’s already lost and realizes Steve may have many crazy ideas in his mind right now, it sends shivers down his spine. He’s known this man for 7 years and still sometimes he’s the biggest mystery Danny’s ever had to solve.

\- Okay, you got me worried now. What’s going on?

\- I’m dealing with radiation poisoning, Danny. It sometimes makes me sick to the point where I seriously start to question everything. I’m sorry I lied to you about going to the doctor about my liver because it wasn’t the reason at all. 

Danny feels like someone has just beaten the shit out of him. His knees are wobbling, whole body trembling, breath caught in his throat. He almost forgot about that dirty bomb and now its power comes back, doubled. The problem is that he was there too. He has been there the whole time and never spotted the difference.

\- And I haven’t been able to see that something’s wrong? What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me before? I was there too…

-Danno…

-No, fuck you Steven, fuck you for trying to “save” me! Don’t you dare say you have limited time left because I swear to god I’m gonna kill you myself. There’s NOTHING to deal with, Steven. We have to take care of it, I myself will take care of it and if you think “it’s nothing” then don’t ever bother saying it loud because I will punch you.

\- I didn’t want to worry you…

\- Okay you need to shut up right now. Don’t say a word. You are going to take me to every appointment since now. I mean it, Steve. I want to know everything. Like a wife would know except for the fact that I’d be your husband.

\- Danny…If we’re having the moment here then you need to know that I would be the happiest man in the world if I had you and the kids in our home all the time.

\- Oh babe…

Steve clinges to Danny hard enough to lose his breath but he doesn’t care because he knows if anything goes wrong, Danny will be the only one he’ll share the last breath with.


End file.
